Avatar: The Last Viking
by Soldier78
Summary: It has been 400 years since Aang's time and now, Avatar Sheng must end the tyranny of the Loyalists, Ozai's followers. But what happens when she gets stuck in Berk after she is attacked by Loyalists? This is a crackfic, made before Korra, AxH OCs.
1. Chapter 1

Avatar: The Last Viking

Ch.1: Avatar

Sheng ran through the forest.

How she ended up here she would figure out later.

She ran as fast as an airbender generally could. She leapt over fallen trees and boulders, managing to avoid tripping. She looked up and saw a nice opening in the trees. She snapped her glider open after hearing loud ruckus behind her.

"Come on! We can't let her get away!"

She threw the glider in the air and did a tremendous leap off a fallen trunk. She grabbed her glider and positioned herself in all of a moment and soared through the air. She looked over her shoulder and found the armored soldiers trudging through the forest.

"Up there!"

Fire hurled towards her. She banked to the right, dodging the blasts, only to get a bit of a burn on her barefoot.

"Great." She muttered under her breath.

The fire was never ceasing. She had to keep dodging each blow. One firebender was enough, but ten, it was hard to handle for a sixteen year old girl.

Deciding to dive forward with her glider in order to hide herself long enough for her to recollect herself and run to a better hiding place, she hid behind the trees, landing softly on the ground. She twirled her glider staff until it shut closed. She took off running again, careful enough not to send a great wind behind her.

The voices were getting closer.

As she ran, she looked over her shoulder, able to see her chasers at a great distance. She felt something slam into her body and break apart, sending her flying down humongous boulders.

"Ah!" she screamed, only to slam into the ground with a thud. Her staff landed not far from where she landed. She shook her head which was now throbbing with pain.

She heard the voices again. She scrambled to her feet and hid behind two boulders. She heard the voices grow faint and she let out a huge sigh of relief, but she was still cautious when she walked out from her hiding spot.

Now, she was safe. But no doubt they'll be back again. She'll have to continue on foot to make sure not to be spotted again. Groaning, she plucked her staff from the ground but looked at the debris next to it.

It was shattered wood. Sheng raised a brow as she approached it. She got on one knee and picked up a chunk, studying it. She saw red, blue and white paint on it, in some odd shape. This must've been the hard object she slammed into.

Sheng heard chatter. Immediately, she took a stance. She waited.

"Who's there?"

Two large ears popped out from behind another boulder. White with brown spots. Sheng laughed as she lowered her hands.

"Rai," Sheng called. The animal popped out of the boulder. The ears were considered large for his small body. He took the shape of a lemur, having also wings to fly, it was a common household pet at the Western Air Temple, where Sheng was from.

Wait.

Sheng ignored her flying lemur which perched himself on her shoulder. She stared at the stone walls, naturally built as a nice isolated area.

"Where am I?" she asked. Without thinking, she launched herself into the air, managing to land on top of a tree, an airbending trick she learned from the Elders. She grasped the thinned trunk, staring out. She looked behind her, in front of her, to each side.

All she saw was forest and a body of ocean. Using bending, she gracefully hopped down from the tree. Rai chattered at her in fright and annoyance.

"Sorry bud, I owe you some lechee nuts once we're out of here." Sheng said. She picked up her glider. "How's about we find our way out of this place?"

Rai chortled in agreement. Sheng used a series of boulders to hop her way up to the highest boulder.

Sheng could tell that they had been venturing into the woods for a long time. The sun was setting as she found it extremely difficult to avoid falling onto her knees. The third time she tripped was enough for her to finally open her palm and let a flame ignite in her hand.

The flame lit up the forestry life around her. She clutched her glider while Rai's paws dug into her yellow tunic. She brushed passed a few bushes and ducked a few low branches. She heard a low growling sound, then some shouts. Sheng tightened the grasp of her glider, having her knuckles turn white. She pushed some leafy branches out of the way, only to find herself jumping back as a dark, black object, thumped the ground not too far from her.

"What the-"

"Oi Hiccup! Yer da's lookin' fer ye."

"On my way!" cried the human who jumped off the beast's back. Sheng raised a brow.

"Hiccup?" she questioned herself. She looked at Rai. "That's a strange name."

She watched as the boy limped over to a large man. He had a hammer tied to his hand as if serving as a replacement hand. She looked at the boy and the cause of his limp. Metal replaced his left foot. Sheng raised a brow in confusion.

Clearly, this was foreign to her.

She heard Rai screech as she heard a loud voice.

"Hands in the air!"

Sheng spun around and sent a direct blow of air at her attacker. He flew back, hitting his head against the trunk of a nearby tree. He groaned as he fixed the helmet that was on his head, it must have prevented him from going unconsciousness.

Her attacker, a boy with a wide but muscular build, stared at her. He was holding a weapon she had never seen before. Sheng got into another stance.

"How did you-"

"My name's Sheng." Sheng declared.

"And I'm Snotlout," the boy introduced. "Clearly you are not from here."

Sheng shook her head. Snotlout grabbed her by the shoulder and gave her shove.

"Come on, I know how to deal with this."

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Avatar: The Last Viking

Ch.2: Berk

Sheng followed the burly boy over to a large wooden building. It was well decorated but it didn't make Sheng any less antsy. Rai was still perched on her shoulder, hunching up in fright.

"Don't worry, Rai. I'm sure we'll find Hahn." Sheng said, scratching her lemur's head.

She entered the building. The door slammed shut behind her. She cringed but continued to follow the boy.

She found a bunch of burly men, surrounding a table.

"We saw 'em 'ere sir." She overheard one Viking said, pointing to the map. "About two or three."

"And yer sure these were iron?" asked a man, who wore a fine fur cape and towered above all of them.

"Yes sir, must be from some weird country-"

"It's the Fire Nation." Sheng immediately spoke. All Vikings looked up.

"Snotlout, who is yer friend?"

"I found her in the forest, sir." Snotlout reported. "I dunno who she is."

"Young lady, can you explain 'ow ye know this?"

"I will, but in return to know where I am." Sheng replied.

"Lost are ye?" Stoick the Vast asked. Sheng nodded. "Why, yer in Berk!"

"Berk?" Sheng asked, raising a brow. "Is the Western Air Temple nearby?"

"Western Air-What is tha'?"

Sheng shook her head.

"Never mind," she said, telling herself she'd figure it out later. She came over to the map. "Now about these ships, they are made by the Fire Nation. They are industrial and have more modern technology than the other three nations."

"What are ye blabberin' 'bout?" Stoick asked.

"You don't know the four nations?" Sheng asked. Stoick shook his head.

"'Fraid not lass." Stoick answered.

Sheng sighed. She'll never get home.

"There's four nations." Sheng explained. "The Air Nomads, where I hail from, The Water Tribe, the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation. From each nation, there are a sum of selected people who could bend, or control, their native element. Air Nomads control the air current around them, making them airbenders. The Water Tribe has waterbenders who could control the water around them, the Earth Kingdom has earthbenders who can control the earth and the Fire Nation has firebenders who could manipulate and control fire. So far, they are the most dangerous."

Stoick raised a brow.

"Lass, ye have quite an imagination."

"Imagination? I'm not making this up!" Sheng heaved. "The Fire Nation has regained control of the Earth Kingdom and is oppressing again."

"Look, clearly ye bumped yer head on somethin', I'll have Gobber show you a place to stay."

"Monkeyfeathers." Sheng grumbled.

Gobber, the man who had a hammer for an arm as well as a nice peg for a foot, showed her out of the Great Hall.

"I'm not making this up." Sheng said, looking at Rai.

"Listen, Stoick is not the greatest listener in tha' world." Gobber explained. Sheng looked at him, she was hoping he'd believe her. "I believe ye, I've actually seen…whatever power you possess."

"Bending." Sheng answered.

"Ya, I've seen tha'." Gobber said. "Understand we live in a isolated area, no one likes it here 'cept fer us Vikings, we learn to live like this. No one visits us, we get the 'arshest win'ers, worse snowfalls, worse storms that can rock a whole island."

"So you, Vikings, aren't aware of the world around you?" Sheng asked.

"'Fraid not, only so few of us dared to leave Berk."

"Why so?" Sheng asked.

"We were worried about dragon raids."

"Dragon raids?" Sheng asked in disbelief, completely at a halt. That could only mean. "You have dragons?"

Gobber laughed at the shocked face of the girl.

"Yeah, 'hey're our friends." Gobber said. "Why so shocked?"

"Because, outside of here, it's believed that they are all extinct!" Sheng cried. "Save for two, Rahn and Shaw."

"I don't know what yer talkin' 'bout but it seems like quite a tale to tell." Gobber said.

They finally arrived at a small house.

"This is fer anybody who actually comes here." Gobber said. "Yer welcome to it for your stay."

Sheng looked at the house before facing Gobber.

"I need to get back as soon as possible." Sheng mentioned. "The world needs me."

"Ah, I'm sure a few days rest won't hurt ye. Besides, Stoick might want ye 'round since ye know the iron sea monsters."

"He said he didn't believe me." Sheng said, a bit confused. "Why would he-"

"I'll talk to Stoick. For now, ye get some rest. Dinner is in two hours." Gobber said. He gestured to the large wooden building not far from them. "Out in the Great Hall."

Sheng nodded her thanks and she disappeared into the house. She shut the door carefully behind her and tossed her staff unto the found bed. Rai chattered endlessly as he hopped off her shoulder and began surveying the house.

"Dragons, Rai." Sheng said. "They have dragons and all along, we believe them to be extinct! Can you believe it?"

Rai chattered at her.

"I know, I know, I promise I'll find something for you to eat." Sheng said, sitting down on the bed. With distant eyes, she stared out the window of her new hut. "I wonder where Hahn is."

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey y'all, sorry it took a long time to upload the next chapter but…I kinda lost my USB that had this story on it and after searching for something else, I found it. So I'm going to try and post the rest of the story before I lose it again. Thanks for all the reviews and please keep reviewing!**

**Disclaimer, I own nothing.**

**~Soldier78~**

Avatar: The Last Viking

Ch.3: Hahn

The prison cell's door opened. The young waterbender looked up from his spot against the corner of the cell.

He found a man, towering above him.

"Dinner." The armored man hissed. He tossed stale bread onto the metal floor. "We are so close of getting your friend. So close, I can almost smell her."

Hahn glared up at him, murderously.

The man chuckled and left the cell, slamming the door shut. Hahn slowly reached out and grasped the moldy bread from the dirty metal floor. He could feel the boat rock as the waves licked the boat. He could feel a brisk coldness against his back. He only had a thin tunic. He looked at the bread out in his hands and took a bite out of it. He had to rip the bread with his hands in order to get something down his throat. He shuddered as the bacteria-infested food forced its way down his throat.

It had been a week since Hahn was separated from Avatar Sheng, his loyal friend who came from the Western Air Temple. They were at the Earth Kingdom, flirting with danger as Fire Nation soldiers lurked in the forest. They were trying to find a certain port that would take them to the Fire Nation where Sheng would be able to find a better firebender teacher. Her first firebender teacher, let's just say that he's with the Spirits now.

It was Hahn's stupid idea to press forward when it was almost sundown, Sheng was warning him about the ideal consequences if they were discovered. Of course, Hahn was raised like any other Water Tribe warrior, he wanted to get to his destination as fast as possible.

That's when it all went down. Yu Yan Archers, expertise in archery who were allies with the Fire Nation, snagged Hahn's tunic, sending him reeling back and the arrows pierced his tunic and pants, stapling him to the tree. He had struggled and struggled, trying to get himself out. He couldn't find any water anywhere and his waterskin was separated from him.

Sheng yelped as she sliced through a net with an air disc. She tried to get to Hahn but before she could, Hahn shouted at her, telling her to get away. Sheng looked at him with sorrowful eyes but she quickly went forward with his plea. She flew off on her glider, Rai closely behind.

Hahn was soon captured.

When word went out that Sheng escaped, he was placed into a Fire Nation ship that was in hot pursuit with her. Now, he was docked at where Sheng was rumored to be.

"Don't do anything stupid, Sheng." Hahn pleaded. "Stay away."

He had no idea where she was but he assumed that the location was a remote island belonging to the Earth Kingdom further north, hence the cool air that was caressing the metal coffin. Hahn assumed he was pretty near the Northern Water Tribe, his sister tribe.

"I hope Sheng's alright." Hahn said to himself.

It wasn't long until he returned to his small meal of stale bread that would no doubt cause him to escape into the opposite corner and hurl, depending on the bacteria and the choppiness of the waves.

To be continued.

**Please, click that button. **


End file.
